paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Carnival
This is the sequel to "Rocky's Jealousy". ''' Summary After the events of "Rocky's Jealousy", Smoky is excited for his new job as apprentice of Chase. Little did he know that when the pups return from Tundra's snowboarding competition, he would run into Kailey. Now it's time for the annual carnival and Smoky wants to take Kailey. Will he get up enough courage to ask her or will he have to go alone? Characters in Story * Smoky * Kailey * Rocky * Tundra * Chase * Marshall * Zuma * Skye * Rubble Prologue It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay, Chase was training Smoky on how to use the police truck. Chase: To call out the winch, go "Ruff, winch!"! Smoky: Ohh..like this? "Ruff, Winch!" Suddenly the winch comes out of Chase's police truck. Chase: Great Job Smoky! Smoky: Thanks! (remembers something) Ohh yeah Chase, I thought of some catchphrases I could use! (wags his tail excitedly) How about "When there are laws to be upheld, this pup does it well!" or "This Cop-pup is not runner up!" Chase: Not bad! Just then, they see a group of pups in the distance. Smoky: Who are they? Chase: Oh that's Tundra and the other trainee pups. Tundra was at a girls only snowboarding competition and the others wanted to watch. Smoky: Who's Tundra? (looks at Chase confused) Chase: She is our snow rescue pup! She also helps Jake do safety inspections at Jake's Mountain and is Rocky's girlfriend! Smoky: Rocky has a girlfriend?! Chase: Yup! They have been together for a little while now. I better tell the rest of the pups. Arfff Megaphone! (the megaphone comes out of his pup-pack) COME HERE EVERYPUP! TUNDRA AND THE OTHERS ARE BACK!!!! All of the pups came running and gathered around Chase just as the pups arrived. Rocky: (sees Tundra and his tail starts wagging rapidly) Tundra!!! He runs up to Tundra, knocking her over licking her face. Rocky: I missed you! Tundra: I missed you too! Look! (shows him her trophy) I came in first place! Rocky: Cool! Tundra: (notices Smoky) Who's this little guy? Rocky: Oh, that's my little brother Smoky! Smoky: Hello! Tundra: Hi! Rocky: He's training to be a police pup! Tundra: Cool! Just then, Smoky notices a familiar face walk up behind Tundra. Smoky: Kailey?! (gets excited) Kailey: Smoky?! Both pups tails wag as Smoky runs over to Kailey and nuzzles her. Smoky: What are you doing here? I thought you were going to help those pups get to the settlement up North! Kailey: Well I did! On my way back, I decided to stick around for a while and I ended up becoming an apprentice of Zuma! Smoky: Awesome! Kailey: What are you doing here? Smoky: I came here to find my brother Rocky! Now I'm an apprenticed of Chase! Kailey: I'm glad you found him! Smoky: Wanna go play with my tug toy? (wags his tail excitedly) Kailey: Sure! The two pups ran off to play. Tundra: Awwwww, they are sooo cute! Remember when we fell in love? Rocky: How could I forget? All the pups went back to what they were doing. Story One bright sunny day after morning yoga with Chase, Smoky decided to read the paper. The headline was: '''Adventure Bay Carnival Tonight! Smoky: (jumps to his feet wagging his tail) I wonder if Kailey will go with me! Smoky decided to run off and find Rocky. Rocky was busy changing the tire on his truck. Smoky: Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! Rocky: What's up little bro? Smoky: The Adventure Bay Carnival is tonight! I want to go with Kailey but.......what happens if she says no? (his ears droop a bit and looks at his paws) Rocky: She obviously likes you. Just ask her! Smoky: I'm not too sure. Kailey approaches Smoky. Smoky starts getting very nervous and jumpy. Rocky: I'll leave you two alone! Rocky leaves just as Kailey approaches Smoky. Kailey: Hey Smoky! You wanna play tag? Smoky: Sure! But...... first there was something I'd like to ask you. Kailey: Oh? What is it? Smoky: Well, the carnival is in town tonight..........and..(gets really nervous)..would you like to go......with me? Kailey: Like.....a date? Smoky: Y-Yes. (his heart was racing a mile a minute) Kailey: I'd love to! Getting very excited, Smoky gives Kailey the biggest hug. They both start blushing. Rocky and Tundra were watching from across the grass. Tundra: Awwww! She must have said yes! Rocky: Yeah. Smoky seemed very nervous when he told me he was going to ask her. We should help them get ready for their date. You can help Kailey, and I can help Smoky. Tundra: Good idea! Both pups walk over to the younger pups. Around 7 o'clock at Rocky's pup-house: Smoky: How will I impress her on this date? She is so pretty....I like her a lot and don't want to make a fool of myself. Rocky: You won't make a fool of yourself! Try giving her flowers! Or try to win her a prize at one of the game stalls. Smoky: Okay! I'll try my best! This Cop-pup is not runner up! At Tundra's pup-house: Kailey: Smoky is sooo cute.......He is so much fun to be around and.......I think I like him... Tundra: Awwwww thats so sweet! Kailey: Yeah but I'm nervous about our first date! All we did at the Stray Pup Sanctuary was take care of the little pups and eat dinner together. Tundra: I know how you feel. I was very nervous about my first date with Rocky, and even though things didnt go as planned, we both had a great time......Try flirting with him! Kailey: I'll give it a shot. Tundra: C'mon lets get you ready for that date! At 8 o'clock: Smoky comes running up to Rocky looking very nervous. Rocky: What's the matter bro? Smoky: I can't.......I can't do this! I just know that she will think I'm boring and end up finding a better pup at the carnival! (his ears droop and starts to whimper) Rocky: Don't say that! Tundra told me that Kailey spent over an hour getting ready for you. You can't disappoint her! Smoky: But.......but.... Rocky: Just go and have fun! Smoky: Fine! Just then, Kailey approaches Smoky looking more beautiful to him than ever. Smoky's heart is racing. Kailey: Ready to head to the carnival? Smoky: (feeling nervous) Y-Yeah I'm ready! But first, (hands her flowers he picked) t-these a-are for you! (blushes a little). Kailey: Awww these are beautiful! You are so sweet! (she gives him a kiss on the cheek and they both turn red) Smoky: L-Lets go over to the carnival! Kailey: Okay! Both pups run towards the carnival which was near the pup-park. Zuma and Rubble were riding the ferris wheel, Marshall was playing a water squirting game with his hose, and Chase and Rocky were with Skye and Tundra going on the tunnel of love. Kailey: What do you want to do first? Smoky: I want to play this game! It was a game where you try to throw a ring around a milk bottle. Kailey: Give it a shot! Smoky picks up a bucket of rings and throws each one of them at the group of bottles. All of the rings missed the bottles except one. Carny: We have a winner here! Hmmm.. It seems you got it on the bottle with the yellow rim. So that means you get the big prize. He hands him a big stuffed bear. Smoky: Thanks mister! Carny: No problem pup! Smoky: Here you go Kailey! This is for you! Kailey: OH MY GOSH! This is so awesome! Thank you Smoky! I love it! Smoky: Hehe no problem! Kailey: Lets do bumper cars! Smoky: Okay! Race ya! At the bumper cars: Kailey: I win! Smoky: Sooo close! They both start laughing as they get in line for bumper cars. Smoky: (thinking to himself) I better go easy on her! I don't want to make her upset about losing! They both get on the ride. Smoky in car number 14 and Kailey in car number 7. As the ride starts, Smoky starts bashing into as many cars as possible except for Kailey's. Kailey on the other hand kept bashing him and giggling. Finally, Smoky decides to bash her back. Those two now aimed for each other for the rest of the ride. After the ride: Kailey: That was so fun! Smoky: Yeah! (stomach growls) I'm hungry! How about you? Kailey: I could go for some food! The pups head over to the food stand and buy two pretzels and start eating them at a nearby table. Kailey: So what do you want to do next? There's the Ferris Wheel, or the Tunnel of Love. Smoky felt nervous when he heard the tunnel of love. He starts sweating nervously. Smoky: L-Lets go on the Ferris Wheel first! Kailey: Okay......(to herself) I was more looking forward to the tunnel of love. The two pups ride the Ferris Wheel and have a blast. Then came the tunnel of love. Smoky looked nervous standing in line. Kailey: You okay Smoky? Smoky: Y-Yeah! I'm fine. Smoky then notices that the two pups in front of them were Tundra and Rocky. Smoky: Hey Rocky! Hey Tundra! Tundra: Hey! You two lovebirds going to the tunnel of love? (both Kailey and Smoky blush) That's sweet! Rocky: Trust me Smoky, you will like this ride. (he puts his paw on Tundra's paw) It was then Rocky and Tundra's turn to get in the boat. They said bye as they enter the tunnel. Kailey: It's our turn Smoky! Smoky: Y-Yeah lets go! Both pups get into the boat and set off into the tunnel. The tunnel was filled with hearts and cupid statues and sappy love songs. Kailey put her paw on Smoky's and they both blush. Throughout the remainder of the ride, they cuddle and towards the end, there was a section where pictures were taken. When it was their turn to pass through it, Smoky turned to Kailey and kissed her on the lips just as the picture was taken. When they got off, they were each given a copy of the photo. They both turned bright red when they saw the picture of their first kiss. Kailey: (thought to herself) WOW! THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!! All she could do was giggle with a dreamy look on her face. Smoky: (thought to himself) I can't believe I kissed her! And from the look on her face, she liked it! I gotta ask her to officially be my girlfriend! (to her) Hey Kailey... Kailey: Yeah? Smoky: (getting a little nervous) Would you...........would you like to........be my girlfriend? Kailey: Yes Smoky, I will be your girlfriend! Kailey in her excitement tackles Smoky licking his face. Smoky: YES! As the carnival drew to a close, both pups walked home together excited to share the news with their friends. Epilogue The next day, Smoky ran over to Rocky's pup-house and woke him up to tell him the great news. Smoky: Rocky wake up! I got great news! Rocky: (using his paw to rub his eye) What is it? Smoky: Last night, Kailey agreed to be my girlfriend! Rocky: Great! Me and Tundra could tell that you two belong together! Smoky: How? Rocky: By the way you two were looking at each other! We could tell that you two liked each other very much!.....(stomach growls) Enough chit-chat! Lets go get some breakfast! Both pups took off inside the Lookout to eat some breakfast. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. There are plenty more stories coming out soon! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Sequels Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:Story Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Present gen Category:First gen Category:First Gen Story